Painkiller
by Natmonkey
Summary: Torio has a severe headache, Chrysanthemum has the cure. Full of clichés, as this should be.


_Dedicated to my lovely friend Aeltari, who is absolutely smitten with Torio. Girl, I know you're going to love this. _

_

* * *

_Torio Claven leaned against the kitchen table and rubbed her temples. That headache was going to drive her crazy. With a heavy sigh she ran a hand through her hair, felt the throbbing in her scalp. The footsteps that were echoing on the stone floor thundered in her brain and made her wince. Soon captain Chrysanthemum walked in.

"Good morning, Torio." She greeted the other woman with a smile, which quickly turned into an expression of concern. "Are you all right? You look pale."

Forcing her mouth into something she hoped resembled a smile, the former ambassador replied: "I awoke with a rather powerful headache this morning, captain."

Chrysanthemum smirked. "I know just the thing for that."

Even before Torio could ask what that might be, the young woman had already closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a long kiss. The Luskan woman was shocked out of her wits. Pleasantly so. Especially when the captain slipped her tongue into her mouth to initiate a sensual game. Soft breasts were pressed against hers, delicate little fingers caressing her spine. With a low moan Torio draped her arms around Chrysanthemum's shoulders and allowed her to push her down on the table; mouths still fused together, upper bodies still pressed against one another. The maddening headache was now no more than a dull throbbing sensation somewhere in the back of her skull.

After what seemed like an eternity, the captain broke their kiss. For a moment she looked down on the former ambassador, her dark eyes glittering with barely contained desire. Without a word she continued administering her miracle cure against headaches, nibbling her way down her chin, her throat. Deftly she opened her dress, covered the revealed slopes of her creamy bosom with feverish kisses. Torio rewarded her efforts with a continuous purring noise from deep within her throat, barely able to move. All she could do was tangle her hands into the captain's lustrous black hair and enjoy her medicine.

"Mmm Torio," the young woman murmured into her cleavage. "I've wanted you for so long. Gods, the way your hips sway when you walk drives me crazy. Even during my trial I wanted to have you then and there."

Whatever the Luskan woman had wanted to say in response was lost in a long-drawn moan, when Chrysanthemum closed her voluptuous lips around an already stiffened nipple and flicked her tongue along the very tip. The other breast got a careful but firm massage; soon mouth and hand switched places to fill Torio's mind and body with headache-numbing pleasure. Lower the captain went, lower down her taut stomach. She generously bestowed the supple skin with soft kisses, licked and nipped her path down the flat plane. Between the ambassador's shapely legs she halted briefly; she buried her face in her lap to deeply breathe in her scent, right through the fabric of her lacy knickers.

Unexpectedly Chrysanthemum raised her head, regarding her prize with a hungry look in her eyes. Torio whimpered pitifully from the lack of her touch. Without it, the headache swiftly began coming on again. Then two fingers slipped into her moist warmth and the pain magically vanished once more. The captain withdrew from inside her, licking the wetness from her glistening fingers in a most erotic manner. Eyes wide with fascination Torio watched the other woman relish the taste of her. Those wide eyes quickly snapped shut as Chrysanthemum divested her of her panties and enthusiastically dove between her legs.

Her tongue skillfully avoided her most sensitive of areas, running along a swollen lip here, dipping into a yearning opening there. Soon her fingers joined the deliciously torturous exercise. Pumping in and out at a slow pace, Chrysanthemum made her poor victim's mind fuzzy with pleasure, but not enough. Just as Torio felt ready to explode with frustration, the soft, hot, wet tongue curled around her pulsating bump and she actually did explode. But not with frustration, oh no. Her body was racked with intense ecstasy, the earlier pain all but forgotten as waves of unadulterated delight swam through her senses, made her...

"Torio? Hey, Torio!"

The ambassador opened her eyes and spied Chrysanthemum sitting across the table, arching a curious eyebrow at her. A spoonful of unappetizing-looking gruel was hovering before the girl's lips.

"Are you all right? You're not coming down with a fever are you?" The captain's voice was laced with worry.

Torio gritted her teeth. Her headache had come back full force. "It's nothing, captain." Despite the pain, she still had to chuckle at her vivid daydream. "I awoke with a terrible headache this morning, that's all."

"Oh!" Chrysanthemum promptly dropped her spoon and rose to her feet. "I know just the thing for that."

Hearing those exact words made the other woman's heart race in her chest. She swallowed thickly as the captain positioned herself next to her, placing her hands on her temples. Fully expecting a kiss, Torio closed her eyes. Instead she soon felt a wave of blissful energy course through her body, felt the throbbing pain in her head being washed away by it.

"There! Do you feel better now?" Chrysanthemum smiled sweetly when Torio opened her eyes.

She nodded quietly. "Yes. Thank you, captain."

"I told you to call me Chrysanthemum," the girl chided her with a mildly accusing look. "I have to go now. Good day, Torio."

Torio bade her captain the same and wistfully stared at her retreating backside. Ah well. At least her headache was gone.


End file.
